


In my defense I was left unsupervised

by ArianaTrevino2016



Series: Fernando Di Angelo-Solace [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, OMC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaTrevino2016/pseuds/ArianaTrevino2016
Summary: Fernando takes a little trip to the underworld and things don't go according to plan.





	1. The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being so late things in my life sorta piled up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando takes a little trip to the underworld and things don't go according to plan .

OK so really, how was I suppose to know there were mutant vines guarding Persephone's garden. I simply wanted a couple flowers to put in a vase at home for my dad. To simply grab flowers and be back in time to wrap a bow on the vase and give it to him. But no! I have to be chased through my grandfather's palace dodging flying thorns!  
You would think being related to Hades would make it safe for me to wonder the underworld by myself but you'd be wrong. Though the creatures sense the darkness and smell death, they also smell sunlight and ripening fruit ( trust me, I don't even know how it happens, the smell just comes out. So no matter how many times I'm down here there's always something down here trying to kill me. And think my day started so well (sarcastic much).  
****** *flash back* ***********  
I had awoken from what felt like a never ending nightmare, where I alone had murder everyone I ever loved. I watched my hands draw my blade from its holder, I watched as my friends struggle to stand, as they slowly bleed out from the wounds I gave them. My eyes turned towards my blood soaked blade, catching my reflection only to have a face I didn't recognize stareing back at me, smiling that horrible smile that in no way could be human. It whispered it's sickly deep voice sending shivers down my spine.  
"there's only one way to prove your stronger" He laughed. My eyes, by some force were drawn to the man now standing in front of me. He stood tall, wearing no armor, appearing unready for battle. His long raven hair falling in his face, as he doubled over from pain. Blood pouring from his wounds, but he did not look willing to fight. But whatever controlling me did not care that he was unarmed, did not care that he was dying from the gashes in his stomach. All I cared about was ending him, ending whatever power he seemed to hold over me. I spread my feet apart ready charge, ready to end this man's life. I could smell the blood, heard the agony of my victims fill the air, for some horrible reason it motivated me to kill more. I was still unable to see his face when I charged him. Somewhere in my heart I knew I'd regret killing this man, but the voice kept whispering how much stronger I'd be after he's dead, how I could finally prove to the gods that I'm worth their love, worth their honor. The voice somehow twisted my mind into caring what the gods thought of me. His voice turned soft lulling me into doing what he wanted. I never saw my blade enter his stomach, but I remember feeling my heart stop, the feeling of tears in my eyes as I looked upon the man I killed, the man that supposedly could make me stronger by simply killing him, to have his crimson blood soak my sword. When I caught a look at his face I wished the same weapon to pierce my heart. The familiar slightly pale face, his eyes held no pain, only worry, like they always had. "it's OK mio figlio." he smiled as the strength drained from his body "don't let him win, we can't ever let him win" he whispered as he kissed my forehead one last time, smiled at me as he slowly fell from my arms. "il babbo! No please don't leave me! " I cried as all around me turned to black, as my dad's body disappear into the very same darkness. The voice spoke again, continued to send shivers down my spine. "You poor insolent, worthless child, I will return and when I do I will use everyone you ever cared for as the base of my throne. Their blood will flow into the rivers and you my great grandchild" it chuckled, I felt the darkness surround me and for once I feared it greatly "will be my weapon in the bringing of Zeus's demis!". His laughter boomed, echoing. I felt the shadows swallow me, dragging me, suffocating me slowly until all I saw was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mio figlio: my child   
> il babbo: daddy, father, dad   
> In Italian


	2. Skeleton pajama party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events after the nightmare

I opened my eyes, my heart beating so fast I feared it might jump out of my chest. I looked around to see I was in my room. The moonlight shinning through my window. It was late, around 2 maybe. I was about to lay back down when fear struck me, sending adrenalin through my body, making me jump, running down the hall to my parents bedroom. I threw open the door scaring pops awake, but dad was already sitting up against the headboard, reading one of his many books he keeps around, his hair tied back small strips falling in his face. Looking over the rim of his glasses giving me a sad knowing smile before patting the bed, inviting me in. Not needing to be told twice I practically tackled him. "What's wrong champ, something scare ya?" Pops asked pushing blonde locks out of his face, doing his best to stay awake. I shook my head I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to know they were both safe and both there to hold me while I slept. "Just a bad dream honey, it's not real" dad said closing his book placing it with his reading glasses on the side table. Then lays down, to which I automatically snuggle up to him wrapped my arms around him, he doing the same kissing my forehead before bringing me to his chest. No matter how old you get nothing compares to hugs from your parents. "it's okay champ, your dad and I are here. We're never gonna let anything hurt you." Pops said in a comforting tone, adding warmth to my parent shaped cocoon. I was soon lulled to sleep by the steady breathing. The voice still lingered but was chased away by the warmth of my parents love. When morning came pops said I could stay home if I wasn't up to going to school. Of course I took the opportunity to take a sick day. I didn't want them to leave I wanted them both to stay in bed, but sadly pops had to work and Dad had things to do around the house, so they couldn't stay in bed forever. When they both ready for the day I pretended to be asleep. I was once again faced with a dilemma, stay in bed and lay here for the rest of the day or get up and go down stairs and watch TV or something. Luckily I didn't have to choose because Dad came up with a tray food and drinks while skeletons came not far behind carrying the TV and cases of movies. I felt him kick the side of the bed "Alright sport, I know you're not asleep" he kicked the bed again, placing the tray on the night stand before proceeding to jump on me, knocking the air out of me. Rolling to the side only to ask about what happened. "so kid, I'm not gonna hassle you about last night, but I do need to know if it's something your father and I should be concerned about." he asked gently rubbed my shoulder. In response I peaked over the blankets to see concerned eyes staring back at me. Always seemed most stressed when I was upset, I shook my head, he smiled but his eyes still lingered with disbelief. After the skeletons finished setting everything up Dad and I settled in for a movie marathon of random franchises like 'Toy Story', 'saw', some car racing thing, 'Harry Potter' stuff to fill the silence really. We even watched random old movies nothing too exciting. maybe that's why dad fell asleep halfway through some black and white piece of crap. It was the beginning of winter, so I knew the house was gonna start getting nippy, but even knowing that Dad had given me most of the blankets, I mean sure he had like a good amount but not enough to be comfortable, then I started thinking about all the things he does. No matter how much I screw up, no comment, he's always there with a hug, huge understanding smile and warm comfort food. I remember all the times pops had yelled about something I did and dad talkes him down, dad was the best thing in either of our lives, the dream had made me fearful of loosing him. Then an idea struck me, grandmother Persephone would be coming down to the underworld, that means her flowers would bloom soon. Dad grumbled in his sleep letting his head fall on the pillow he had used as an arm rest at the foot of the bed, he looked peaceful. Dad had always loved Persephone's flowers, especially when they first bloom. I could run down to the underworld, gather a couple, return home with them in a nice vase for dad to stare and smile at. That's a start to show how much I appreciate everything he does for me and pops. I smiled to myself gleeful before slowly getting off the bed, but dad was always on alert. He had woken up as my feet hit the floor, thankfully he was groggy and less aware then he could have been. "shh, it's okay daddy, Sto solo andando in bagno. Torna a dormire, io torno subito." I rubbed his head like he does to get me to sleep. He must have bought it because seconds later he nodded, eyes starting to close, muttering "OK, Fernando, indossare calze i pavimenti freddi, ti amo" Then he was breathing evenly, which was my cue to go. Tiptoeing across the floor, gently closing the door, before shutting it completely I whispered "Ti amo più papà"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto solo andando in bagno. Torna a dormire, io torno subito:  
> I'm just going to the bathroom. Go back to sleep, I'll be right back  
> Fernando, indossare calze i pavimenti freddi, ti amo: Fernando, wear socks cold floors, I love you  
> Ti amo più papà: I love you more Dad  
> A translations done thanks to google.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment, ask questions or even what you think might happen next, until next time my loyal fans.


	3. I take a trip to the underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando sets his plan into motion.

With a few shadow travel attempts, harder than it looks people, just saying. I was in front desk of the to Hades.  
"Sport, the fudge man you know boss doesn't like you here unsupervised, don't laugh I can't cuss in front of you and you know it." Charon looked up from his magazine, throwing a finger in my face. "Say Charon, is that a new suit because it looks really nice man. You got good taste." Trying to play it cool. "Yes it is, thank you and nice try, I'm still not letting you pass" he smirked "you wanna pass kid, go get your Dad or grandpa, but till then there's no way I'm letting you through." grumbles returning to his magazine. 'gods dammit' "Look Charon, you can either let me pass and I talk to my grandpa about a possible bonus or I can find my own way across and when I reach his throne room, I will get him to deduct your pay". I tried my best to look serious and threatening, rather than desperate and pleading. "By all means kid try, but keep in mind the last time you went on your own you destroyed the bosses throne, set loose maybe 20 souls from the fields of punishment and sent Cerberus on all day fetch the red ball trip. Leading up to about a 100 foot radius damage" He spoke glaring over his magazine. OK in my defense I was left unsupervised, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. "Look, I really need this favor OK. I need to get to Persephone's garden, I know she'll be here soon so I need to get there before they bloom. I just need a couple flowers that's all". There I said it, I looked him in the eyes, I was about to bolt. "Alright kid you will, I'll do this but ya owe me big, ya got it" he sighed throwing his magazine before standing from his desk "Don't make me regret this, ya hear?". I nodded happily, quickly following him to the boat. "Thank you Charon, your best!" "Ya ya save it sport" He huffed another laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and throw ideas in for future works.


	4. The great fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse real fast

So, after a journey across and a quick stop for directions. We're back to where our lovely story started, with me being chased by mutant vines running for my life over a couple flowers. I know what your thinking 'why didn't you wait for your grandpa', 'why didn't you ask Persephone for some instead of stealing them' and probably a majority of you 'Why didn't you just go buy some normal flowers instead'.   
Ok first off my grandfather is a very busy man, he wouldn't look to kindly on being interrupted ,even by me. Secondly I had no idea when Persephone was due for arrive, thirdly I was not stealing them I planted my fair share of those flowers. Lastly I don't think the last one even needs to be addressed.   
So there I was jumping through narrow holes and even over a table, before it got crushed by a thorn, I was beginning to slow down. My breathing getting heavy, getting harder to reach my lungs an d my legs feeling they were being set on fire.   
"Alright you giant weed, you wanna dance!" I screamed drawing my sword, "Let's dance!". I charged, the vine swung, dodge. It slammed into the floor creating a giant hole, swing, dodge, swing, dodge almost in a sort of dance.   
I felt sweat on my back, ba bump, ba bump. My heart rang in my ears, reminding me I needed to finish this or run, I wasn't about to start running again. I needed to get close.This thing, like any other plant, cut off the top it's as good as dead. And of course it was guarded by thorny vines!   
I puffed a laugh and charged. But fate wasn't on myside, just as I got in close range. Closer than I had been, I was blindsided by on of it's smaller arms, throwing me into a pillar. I lost my breath, my vision tinted with black shadows, too dazed, my mind demanded, urged, me to get up, to run, anything, but my body demanded rest more.   
'what a weak child.' My eyes widened   
"No, your not here! Your not real, you’re a ghost of something long dead! Leave me alone!" I screamed, trying, oh gods how I'm trying, to make it disappear. Make whatever the hell it is disappear back to the hell it came from.   
'But dear child, I am here and here is where I'll stay....until' it laughed, making the entire room ice cold 'the moment I am reborn'. I felt cold hands on my face, forcing me to shut me eyes. I could sense it, the evil, feel right to my very bones.   
'Don't worry child, I won't hurt you.' It laughed ' soon you'll understand the power you hold over me, but you will is weak,' I could hear the smirk in his voice 'ha-ha I know you'll do just what I want and do you know why?' It gripped my hair in a vice-like grip, I made a groan biting my lounge to stop it from coming out 'ha-ha it's because sadly you've inherited your father's weakness.'   
I growled, snapping my eyes open, tearing it's hand from my scalp before swing my dagger in the direction of the voice. What I hadn't realized was I managed to stab the giant plant, and that I felt no pain from rushing.   
'Ha-ha, you see dear child' I looked to see a shadowy figure sitting on what reminded of hades' throne, he had no face only crimson piercing eyes that may never leave my memories ' you are so easy to control, it will never take more than a few word to set you off. In the end that will be your down fall and my beginning.' It held no expression but I could tell it was smiling.   
"No, it won't! I'll never give in!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was so over come with emotion, I never hear Hades or Persephone calling my name. He laughed making my rage boil over.   
'That's it child, get angry. Ha-ha it only makes me stronger' My dream flashed into my head, my friends, my fathers, my heart slowed down.   
"I won't be your pawn in this plot. I am strong, but I won't fall into your trap. You can't control me." My eyes twitched, my anger not sustained, but I was in control, me, not that thing, me. It's eyes slanted, which meant he was smiling, bastard.   
'We shall see. Ha-ha we shall see.' I heard my grandparents racing closer and closer, but it was too late to catch the figure, his eyes, the last thing to fade into the darkness.   
"Nando!" I heard Hades yell, scream more like it, I turned to see them both slide into the open door way. Judging by the look on their faces, I didn't look so hot, which is weird because I'm invisible, ha-ha just kidding, I feel like shit.   
"Hi, Persephone, I was wondering if I could have a couple flowers of my dads, I would had gotten some myself, but as you can see." I pointed to the twitching vine monster " The vine thingy got in my way and kinds destroyed the throne room, I'd fix but right now I really need a nap." I felt myself faint, falling to the ground.   
"Nando!" I heard my grandparents shriek before absolute silence over took me. Surprisingly the fall didn't hurt as much as I thought I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment and Ideas for future stories of Fernando you guys want to hear.


	5. The end

I bet your all wondering what happened next, well you see, when you faint in hades' throne room it kind of a concern. So what do my loving grandparents do, they rat you out, like big time. Now I was unconscious for most of it, but I do remember hearing Pops yelling at grandpa H and Charon for letting me on alone. I don't quite remember seeing dad but I knew he was there, I could sense him, it was like a cool touch on a hot day but also like a hug during a bad storm. I know that doesn't make sense but it was that's how I remember it, that's how I remember him.  
I woke up in my own bed, damp towel on my head, and bandages wrapped around my forehead. When I opened my eyes, more like squinted, which probably meant one or both were swollen. I could see pops and Dad, they looked so up set. So my flower plan didn't work so well, I tried to sit up, but it felt like lighting shot through my boy.  
"Nando don't get up." Dad urged, placing a gentle hand on my chest, pushing me back down.  
"Look sport, Charon told us what you were doing, Hades docted his pay but I don't think he seemed that upset about it, but he said you'd be more upset about not getting these" Pops came around with an assortment of beautiful flowers, the fragrance was strong, but Dad didn't seem to care. "We know you tried very hard to get these so we're not grounding you, but you're still in trouble for leaving and not telling anyone where you were going" I looked at Dad, he just nodded, without another word Pops kissed my forehead and left.  
"Well," he coughed but I could tell he was chocking back his emotions "why don't I make you some soup" he smiled kissing my forehead.  
"Minestrone?" He smiled smugly.  
"Nope, chicken dumpling", a.k.a one of his less requested soups.  
"yum" I said weakly, feeling my eye twitch. He laughed, walking over to the door, but stopping. His body language was tense, his shoulders hunched, before I could say a word he loosened.  
"Daddy?" His posture was relaxed, but something was getting to him.  
"Ti amo Nando'" he turned around and smiled, before walking through the doorway and closing it quietly.  
"ti amo troppo papà." There was something in his eyes that alarmed him, but for right now I was home and Dad had his flowers, all in all an over productive day.

**Author's Note:**

> mio figlio: my child   
> il babbo: daddy, father, dad   
> In Italian


End file.
